


Stand, and Fall, and Stand Again

by Aer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, Gen, POV Second Person, Suicidal Thoughts, Taking a look inside Shiro's head, set in an undefined time during the first season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/pseuds/Aer
Summary: There is no one else.A look at Shiro's motivations in season 1.





	Stand, and Fall, and Stand Again

**Author's Note:**

> Had this thought late at night... What must be going through Shiro's head in all of this, what are his motivations? This was the rather sad, dark result.

_There is no one else._

This is the truth you live your life by. 

There was no one else to pilot the shuttle. 

There was no one else to stand in the ring. 

There is no one else to pilot the Black Lion. 

There is no one else to do what you do, no one that can pick up your torch and carry on if you fall. And so you carry on. Bleeding, exhausted, broken. Because there is no one else. 

It's what makes you get out of bed on the days the world has already worn you down. 

It's what forces you to stand when your legs have been cut from beneath you. 

It's what stays your hand, every time your eyes fall on a knife and think of never ending peace. 

Because it would be so _easy..._

But there is no one else. 

There is no one else, and so you- even as tired, as damaged, as _unworthy_ as you are- are all that's left. 

You're all they've got. 

Even if _you_ don't care if you die, _they_ still need you. 

Black still needs her pilot. 

The paladins still need their leader.

Allura still needs her paladins. 

The universe still needs Voltron. 

And because there is no one else, the burden falls to you. Because who will carry this flame, take up this fight, if not you? 

There is no one else.

**Author's Note:**

> I occasionally talk about my works on my [tumblr](http://airilymusing.tumblr.com)! Come talk back if you like them!


End file.
